


Very Friendly Skies, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He still didn't know how her touch could be so gentle and yet firm.





	Very Friendly Skies, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“What's the word kid?”

Leo walked into the conference room just as Charlie hung up his cell phone. Wheels went up twenty minutes ago. The Vice-President had been in Asia for 12 days, culminating his trip with a two-day stop in Vietnam. It was hard for Leo to be back there. Everything looked the same and so different. In his mind he could still see the dirt streets, the ramshackle bar where he drank away his feelings, and the fields where he and Ken thought they would die for almost three days, but didn’t. He was glad to be on his way home.

His weary staff and his press brigade were in various states of passed out all over the plane…it had been a long trip. It was the middle of the summer and Asia was humid. On Air Force Two with the air conditioning on blast, everyone took the opportunity for much needed rest. Leo went into his office to call Mallory. She was seven months pregnant with her second child. 

His ex-wife called him a few days before to tell him that the OBGYN put their daughter on bed rest. Leo wondered why Mallory didn’t tell him herself. Their conversation was short and curt…she was tired and uncomfortable. She was also awakened by her father’s lack of memory concerning time zones. Leo apologized and promised to call as soon as he got back to DC. 

“Its going to be a long flight and you won't have much company sir.”

“So I noticed. What are you still doing up?”

“I had to call my wife; she doesn’t care what time it is. Your cabin has been set up Mr. Vice-President; you should get some rest.”

“Charlie…”

“It is not my intent to baby you sir.” The Deputy said, cutting him off. “The trip was exhausting and the weather unbearable. Joe made the bed with the sheets you like. Oh, and he got you one of those radios that has the nature sounds to relax you.”

“What?” Leo raised an eyebrow.

“Relaxing sounds sir. Like rainforests, thunderstorms, beaches…things like that.”

“Hmm. What the hell is the point of that?”

“To help you relax sir. Go, it’s a long way home.”

Leo could use some rest; he was anxious to get home. If he slept, they would be halfway there when he woke.

“Alright.” He patted Charlie’s shoulder. “You get some rest too. You were great out there.”

“Thank you Mr. Vice-President.”

Leo nodded. He went back to his room and sat on the bed for a few minutes. Standing, he started to undress. He was exhaling when he felt the arms snake around his waist. Leo’s body stiffened and then loosened when he heard the voice in his ear.

“I will help you undress Mr. Vice-President.”

“Oh my God. What are you doing here?”

“I thought you might need a little pick me up after such a long trip.”

“You have no idea.”

CJ smiled. She moved around to face him, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She stripped him down to his boxers before Leo sat on the bed and watched her undress.

“You're beautiful.” He was breathless.

“Yeah?” she ran her hands across her naked skin.

“God yes. So beautiful.”

“Lie down honey.” CJ slid his shirt over her nudity; buttoned two buttons. “Let me take care of you.”

Leo sank into the absolute comfort of the bed. The 120 thread count cotton jersey sheets and the goose down pillows he loved felt amazing. Being powerful had many benefits. He hit the clock and the sound of drenching thunderstorms filled the room. If he closed his eyes, he could practically smell the rain.

“Do you want to take off those cumbersome boxer shorts or shall I?”

Leo smiled, lifting his hips and sliding them down his legs. CJ admired his nude form as he’d done hers a few minutes before.

“Roll over on your stomach please.”

“I want to kiss you first. You're so close and you haven’t even kissed me.”

“Who told you that you were in charge? Roll over on your stomach please.”

He did it, feeling his wife climb into bed with him. She playfully slapped his ass and Leo grinned. He asked her to do it again and she did. Then she straddled his thighs. Leo groaned as her hands moved across his shoulders, down his back, and around the sides of his body.

“Take deep breaths and let it all go.”

That was not going to be a problem. It was all better now that she was there. The massage oil she used immediately felt cool on his tired muscles. CJ was an expert with this, hitting all the right spots immediately. She knew when her husband grimaced that those spots needed the most TLC. He still didn’t know how her touch could be gentle and yet firm.

“Yeah baby, right there. That’s where it hurts.”

“You're not going to hurt anymore. Let Dr. CJ make it all better.”

“I'm so glad you're here. Are you sure this isn’t a dream? If it is I don’t want to wake up.”

“It’s not a dream.” CJ bent to kiss the nape of his neck.

Leo reached out to touch her but came up short.

“Stop moving. It’s a long flight…there is time for everything you want.”

All Leo really wanted right now was to relax. He let the feeling of his wife’s hands on him take him away. He never realized he was asleep until he woke up. CJ sat in a chair across from the bed reading Robert B. Parker.

“How long was I asleep?”

She looked at her husband over her novel and took off her glasses.

“A couple of hours. Want a little company Leopold?”

“Hell yes.”

He pulled back the sheet and she joined him in the large bed. In his arms, he kissed her like he hadn't been able to in 12 days. CJ felt the passion in it. She stroked his chest.

“I couldn’t wait to get home to you; to hold you in my arms.” He said. “Now I don’t have to.”

“The massage and nap were just what you needed.”

He nodded. He needed her too, needed her now. Leo unbuttoned the shirt she wore. All these years later and nothing was sexier than CJ in one of his shirts. He had seen her dress for state dinners, TV interviews, child’s play and everything in between. But when she wore his shirts, he knew something hot was happening. They held each other close and CJ moaned as their bodies moved together. She hated being away from him, not being able to touch him.

“You want to join the mile high club Claudia Jean?”

“Haven't we already? Remember the blowjob on Air Force One about five years ago?”

“I don’t think oral sex counts.”

“I don’t think sex in a bed counts either though I don’t care right now. Do you?”

“Nope.” He kissed her. “I love you.”

They rolled over so that CJ was on top; she shrugged the shirt off her shoulders. Her breasts pressed on his chest turned Leo on as her kisses practically burned his skin. He stroked her back and her ass, liking the way she moaned in his ear.

“Tell me what you want.” He whispered.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“You mind if I'm on top?”

“You’ve got some power issues.” She replied.

He repeated the question and CJ laughed, lying back on the mattress. She opened her arms for him; Leo was over her immediately. He wanted to be romantic, sensual, but he already felt like he was going to detonate. Pulling back for a few moments, Leo took a deep breath. His ever-patient wife stroked his face.

“I love you. I love how strong you are, how manly. How sexy.”

“Oh baby.” Leo wrapped her legs around him. “I can hardly control myself…I want you so much.”

“Lose control. The room is practically soundproof.”

“Seriously?”

“You should know more about your plane Mr. Vice-President.” She kissed him. “There are lots of cool things I could tell you.”

“I don’t really want to talk right now.”

“Me neither.”

He thrust inside her and CJ cried out. Leo felt her thighs clench as they started to move together on the bed. CJ gripped his hips.

“You want more baby? Want me to fuck you harder?”

“Oh God.” She bit her lip. “Oh Leo, ohhh…”

“It feels so good, doesn’t it? It feels good to me CJ.”

“Feels good. Don’t stop.”

She arched her back as he drove deeper and deeper.

“Oh Leo! Oh my God!”

“Claudia Jean!”

He felt himself falling and he reached to stroke her clit so that they came together.

“I will never get enough of that.” Leo said, trying to catch his breath.

CJ ran her hand down his chest and back up, settling on his rapid heartbeat. She kept her hand there as it started to slow to a normal pace. Leo kissed her.

“Does my heart feel OK?” he asked.

“As beautiful as it always does. Do you feel OK?”

“150 percent baby.” He moved onto the bed and took his wife into his arms. “Sometimes I wonder why you're so good to me.”

“Stop wondering.” CJ kissed his chest. “I told you a long time ago.”

“It’s hard to believe.”

“Sometimes it is for me too, but I love love love you.” She straddled him. “And I want want want you. You think you can come for me again?”

Just hearing her ask made him want to. He nodded, reaching up to stroke her breasts. She stroked his erection.

“However we do it CJ, I have no doubt that you will be satisfied.”

“Always.”

***


End file.
